


A literal slap in the face

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is a flailing idiot, no chiseled face was seriously harmed in the making of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A literal slap in the face

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wanted to write something again and I don't care that it's only short and kinda random.  
> Inspired by [this](http://raiseyourvoice88.tumblr.com/post/111962193152). I thought the “You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend” one would be fun to write and especially fitting for Stiles because of all his flailing.

All Derek wanted to do was run down to the store and but a few things for dinner real quick but of course "real quick" turned into "quite a while longer than anticipated". The reason was this boy...young man...however old he was but Derek knew the guy lived down the street and he saw him in the supermarket every now and then. This time he was animatedly talking into his phone while standing right next to the canned peas that Derek wanted to buy. There we two options - leaving the peas or kind of pushing into the personal space of this guy to get them. He scratched the scruff on his chin and heaved a sigh before inching close. Before he was even able to reach out to the desired can, this guy suddenly became even more animated, started gesticulating vividly while seemingly trying to explain something to the person on the other end. The brunette was too preoccupied with whomever he was talking to that he obviously didn't notice Derek until it was too late and his hand unexpectedly collided in a sweeping motion with a scruffy cheek. Derek stumbled back two steps in surprise about the sudden impact while the other guy let out a startled squeal and started at him with huge honey-brown doe eyes, a shocked expression written all over his fine shaped features. The guy's unfairly luscious lips were parted in silent puzzlement before movement came back to his long limbs. The brunette said a hurried "Sorry, gotta go" into his phone before hanging up, not even waiting for a reply from the other end and then turned around fully to Derek, who had a hand pressed to his cheek. It didn't really hurt much after the first few seconds passed but he was kinda frozen in the posture because he honestly never had a closer look at this guy but damn, he was fucking gorgeous.  
"I am so, so sorry! I didn't see you standing next to me and sometimes I get carried away talking to Scotty - my best friend and roommate - and don't watch what I'm doing. Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need a doctor?" The words fell from the brunette's lips in a rush and his cheeks were flushed a soft pink, honey colored orbs scanning Dereks face for possible injuries. It was ridiculous, really.  
"I noticed you not seeing me. And it's not like your gangly limbs could cause any serious damage. Besides...your friend's name is Scotty??" The last question was uttered accidentally and Derek had to hold back from smacking a hand to his forehead because what did it matter how this guy's friend was called? A startled laugh escaped the other's fine shaped lips before they curled into a tiny grin.  
"No, his name is Scott and I would be honestly worried if I managed to injure such a buff guy like you. But it would be a shame to damage this marvelous face." Derek's eyebrows climbed up on his forehead at this comment and he couldn't help letting out an incredulous huff. What kind of guy called another guy's face marvelous? The brunette didn't seem to mind his own choice of words and kept on inspecting his face because he had lowered his hand before he talked a moment ago.  
"Marvelous?", he couldn't help asking while wondering if he shouldn't use this opportunity to finally get to know the guy's name because that information was yet to be shared both ways. The brunette seemed to come to the same conclusion because instead of acknowledging Derek with some kind of explanation, he suddenly blurted out a "I'm Stiles, by the way!" while offering his hand with a nearly sheepish smile pulling at the corners of his still very appealing mouth.  
"What kind of name is Stiles?" Derek frowned and his gaze inevitably flitted across the other's face - his lips, the moles that dotted his cream colored skin, the slightly upturned nose and the lively amber eyes that were framed with, for a guy uncommon, thick lashes.  
"Usually people would introduce themselves as well at this point and obviously this is just a nickname. My real name is way too complicated for anyone to pronounce and that's why I stick with Stiles because that, people can say and write." The guy...Stiles shrugged with an easy grin and waved his hand in the air a little, still waiting for Derek to finally shake it. Derek heaved a low sigh and wrapped his hand around the impossibly long fingers presented to him, giving them a little shake with a rumbled "Derek". The corners of Stiles' lips curled up even more and he was now downright beaming, honey colored eyes lighting up to a brighter shade of brown.  
"Sooo...Derek. How about I invite you to coffee or dinner sometime to make up for this little accident. Because even though I have no doubt your gorgeous face probably wasn't harmed because it's obviously made of stone and my hand most certainly got more damaged in the process, I would still feel bad not making it up to you somehow. Also, I contemplated about how to talk to you for weeks already but every time I see you at the shop I chicken out. Therefore it must have been fate that led me to hitting you and I do not accept no as an answer!" The brunette's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink again but he was still grinning and radiating confidence so Derek wasn't too sure the 'chickening out' part was true. Still, there was no remotely logical reason to refuse the offer and he honestly wouldn't mind having Stiles' hand(s) on him again - but hopefully in a much gentler manner next time because Derek definitely wasn't one to enjoy being hit in the face, no matter how drop-dead handsome the guy might be.


End file.
